Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting device.
Description of Related Art
Along with development of photoelectric technology, performance and quality of organic light-emitting devices are continually improved for applying in various applications. For example, a large-area organic light-emitting device can be applied in a light-emitting apparatus used for providing a planar light source. Generally, the organic light-emitting device has an anode layer, a cathode layer and a light-emitting structure layer interposed between the anode layer and the cathode layer. The large-area organic light-emitting device probably has an uneven current distribution during operation, so that a local part of the large-area organic light-emitting device may have a current crowding phenomenon. The current crowding phenomenon may result in a temperature rise of the local part, or even cause the device damage. Moreover, due to a manufacturing process or instability of material, a short circuit may occur at the local part. In case that the cathode and the anode of different polarities are respectively electrode layers entirely covering the main surface of the device, the local short circuit or open circuit of a signal spot may cause a damage of the whole device.